


May I Love You ?

by Yue_aoi88



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_aoi88/pseuds/Yue_aoi88
Summary: Naruto, seorang yatim piatu, terpaksa bekerja sebagai gigolo untuk menghidupi kedua adiknya. Ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, salah seorang klien yang memintanya menjadi pelayan seks pribadinya dan menjalani hari-hari dengan seks yang menyakitkan bersama Sasuke. Akankah ia sanggup bertahan? /BDSM/





	

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

May I Love You ? © Yue. Aoi

Rate : M

Pair : Sasuke.U x Naruto.U

Genre : Romance/Hurt & Comfort

Note : OOC,TYPO,YAOI, Explicit Sex

This fict is a present for ryuuki760

.

.

Tes… tes… tes… tetesan hujan yang turun rintik-rintik perlahan menjadi semakin deras. Langit seolah tengah berduka, entah untuk apa dan ditujukan pada siapa.

Seorang pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan mengenakan kemeja putih yang ditutupi dengan cardigan berwarna hitam serta celana jeans. Pemuda itu tampak bersiap pergi tanpa mempedulikan cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Naruto-nii, kau mau pergi kemana ?", tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang terlihat mirip dengan sang kakak. Gadis itu baru saja selesai meletakkan ember di berbagai sudut rumah yang bocor.

Rumah itu merupakan satu-satu nya peninggalan orang tua mereka selain sedikit perhiasan. Orang tua mereka telah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan tak meninggalkan banyak warisan. Sejak kematian orang tua nya, Naruto –sang putra sulung- menjadi tulang punggung bagi Naruko dan Kurama, kedua adik nya.

Kondisi rumah itu sangat sederhana dan bangunan itu sudah cukup tua sehignga bocor ketika hujan turun. Penghasilan Naruto hanya cukup untuk membayar tagihan sekolah, biaya kuliah dan berbagai kebutuhan lain nya sehingga tidak memiliki cukup dana untuk memperbaiki rumah.

"Bekerja"

"Bekerja lagi ? Bukankah saat ini sedang hujan ? Sebaiknya Naruto-nii tidak usah bekerja hari ini"

"Naruko-nee benar. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat Naruto-nii libur",timpal Kurama.

Naruto mengelus surai pirang dan oranye kedua adik nya serta tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Boss ku tidak memberi libur"

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Naruto-nii ? Mengapa Naruto-nii selalu pulang saat subuh dan tidak ada libur ?",tanya Naruko dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan kembali tersenyum untuk menenangkan kedua adik nya.

"Aku bekerja di supermarket yang buka selama dua puluh empat jam dan selalu mendapat shift malam"

"Bagaimana bila Naruto-nii meminta shift siang saja ? Aku khawatir bila Naruto-nii akan jatuh sakit",ujar Kurama dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan sakit, Kurama. Aku adalah pria yang kuat, lho",Naruto membuat pose dengan menunjukkan otot nya dan berharap kedua adik nya tidak akan khawatir.

"Tetap saja. Naruto-nii bekerja terlalu keras dan mengambil dua jenis pekerjaan. Naruto-nii pasti sangat lelah"

Naruto mengacak surai oranye Kurama dan menepuk kepala nya, "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Baik-baik saja ? Wajah Naruto-nii pucat hari ini. Mulai besok aku akan bekerja", Naruko setengah berteriak. Ia kesal dengan Naruto yang terus berusaha terlihat kuat dan menyembunyikan segala nya dari keluarga nya sendiri.

"Tidak, Naruko-chan. Sebentar lagi ujian masuk universitas dan kau harus belajar untuk masuk ke universitas yang kau inginkan",ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

Naruko mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. Ia merasa tak berguna dengan membiarkan Naruto bekerja keras. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengatakan hal ini dan Naruto selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang bekerja. Aku baru saja tingkat dua di middle school dan tak perlu belajar untuk masuk ke universitas"

"Kau tidak bisa bekerja, Kurama. Usia mu belum cukup untuk bekerja paruh waktu",Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku bisa menipu usia ku, Naruto-nii"

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan nasi kare untuk makan malam kalian"

Naruko dan Kurama memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah. Mereka berdua tahu betapa keras nya Naruto bekerja sejak kedua orang tua nya meninggal. Di sekolah menengah atas, Naruto mengambil dua pekerjaan paruh waktu. Kini, Naruto juga mengambil dua pekerjaan paruh waktu dan membayar seluruh biaya serta memberikan mereka berdua uang jajan yang lumayan besar. Naruto memastikan bila Naruko dan Kurama dapat makan dengan cukup dan belajar dengan perut kenyang serta menikmati masa remaja mereka seperti para remaja lain nya tanpa perlu bekerja keras seperti diri nya.

"Mulai besok Naruto-nii tidak perlu memasak untuk kami. Aku dan Kurama dapat memasak bergantian. Naruto-nii cukup beristirahat saja"

"Hehe… sesekali aku ingin memasak untuk kalian", Naruto terkekeh dan melambaikan tangan nya. "Jaa ne, Kurama, Naruko-chan"

"Jaa ne, Naruto-nii. Berhati-hatilah di jalan"

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan berbalik untuk mengacak rambut kedua adik nya dan meninggalkan rumah. Kurama dan Naruko menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Punggung Naruto terlihat lebih kurus dibandingkan kali terakhir mereka melihat nya dan membuat Naruko serta Kurama semakin khawatir meskipun Naruto meminta mereka untuk tak mempedulikan nya.

.

.

Matahari telah kembali ke singgasana nya kini sang rembulan mulai menggantikan sang mentari memancarkan cahaya lembut. Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju distrik yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Lampu berkerlap-kerlip menghiasi distrik itu dan membuat malam terasa bagaikan siang hari. Toko-toko yang menjual berbagai jenis produk berjejer di distrik itu dan iris sapphire Naruto menatap sebuah dress dengan model yang sedang trend dan sering dipakai para gadis remaja yang ditemui Naruto di jalan.

Tentu saja Naruto tak menginginkan dress itu untuk diri nya sendiri. Ia adalah seorang lelaki tulen dan tak mungkin mengenakan dress seperti itu. Namun ia menginginkan dress itu untuk Naruko.

Akhir pekan ini aku akan mengajak Naruko-chan untuk membeli pakaian itu. Kurasa Naruko juga menyukai nya.

Naruko tak pernah meminta apapun pada Naruto, bahkan pada saat ulang tahun nya sekalipun. Kali terakhir Naruto membelikan hadiah untuk Naruko adalah tiga tahun lalu dan sejak itu Naruko mengatakan pada nya untuk tidak memberi kado apapun untuk nya.

Namun, Naruto cukup yakin bila sebetulnya Naruko pun menginginkan dress seperti yang dipakai teman-teman nya. Dan untuk tahun ini, ia berencana membelikan dress itu sebagai hadian ulang tahun Naruko.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya menuju 'red light district' yang terletak tak jauh dari distrik perbelanjaan yang tadi di lewati nya. Ia memasuki sebuah club mewah yang merupakan tempat prostitusi kelas atas.

Inilah pekerjaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Ia adalah seorang 'pria sewaan' yang dapat disewa untuk melakukan seks. Klien favorit nya adalah para wanita paruh baya kaya raya yang kesepian, namun ia juga melayani pria.

"Konbawa, Ruki-san"

Naruto menoleh. Terlihat seorang wanita berusia awal tiga puluh dengan surai raven yang menyapa nya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Konbawa, Shizune-san",Naruto membalas senyum wanita itu dengan ramah.

Wanita bersurai raven itu merupakan resepsionis di klub itu. Naruto tak pernah menggunakan nama asli nya saat bekerja dan tak pernah memberitahu nama asli nya pada siapapun. Ia tak berharap orang-orang yang dikenal nya di pekerjaan akan menemukan nya di luar pekerjaan sehingga ia memutuskan menggunakan nama samaran. Para pekerja di klub juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk melindungi privasi mereka.

"Aku lupa memberitahu mu kemarin malam. Seorang klien VIP membooking mu untuk malam ini"

Naruto memasang ekspresi datar dan menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia merasa senang. Biasa nya, klien VIP akan memberikan uang tips dalam jumlah besar dan ia dapat menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli dress bagi Naruko.

"Ia memesan mu untuk long time. Kau beruntung sekali, Ruki-san"

"Seperti nya Kami-sama sedang berpihak padaku", Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Begitulah. Kau sudah populer di klub ini. Terutama setelah Kai-san memutuskan untuk pensiun"

"Tidak juga. Aku baru bergabung dua tahun yang lalu di club ini, Shizune-san"

"Namun para klien mu selalu puas dan kembali ke klub ini. Mungkin, sebentar lagi kau akan menggantikan posisi Kai-san", Shizune tersenyum membayangkan Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pekerja senior top yang menjadi favorit pelanggan di club mereka.

"Malam ini, berusahalah layani klien kita dengan baik dan usahakan agar ia menjadi pelanggan tetap klub kita. Ia bahkan membayar dua kali lipat tarif mu"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan klien yang akan dilayani nya malam ini. Ia tak peduli siapa klien nya selama klien nya membayar tarif nya, namun setidaknya ia ingin tahu gender sang klien. Ia berharap agar klien nya adalah seorang wanita sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit di anus nya setiap kali ia bercinta.

"Apakah klien ku malam ini seorang wanita ?"

"Sayang nya tidak. Namun klien mu malam ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu pemilik Uchiha Company. Maka kuharap kau melayani nya dengan baik"

"Tentu saja, Shizune-san. Aku akan menunggu di kamar saja"

"Tidak. Ia akan segera datang untuk menjemput mu dan kau akan bekerja di hotel bintang lima"

Shizune mengeluarkan lima lembar uang seratus ribu ryo dan memberikan nya pada Naruto.

"Itu bayaran untuk mu. Sesuai permintaan mu, aku menanyakan apakah ia menginginkan seks normal atau hardcore. Ia mengatakan ingin seks hardcore dan memberikan tarif dua kali lipat"

Naruto meringis mendengar nya. Ia baru saja melayani seks hardcore dua hari yang lalu dan klien nya merupakan seorang masochist sehingga menyiksa nya sebelum bercinta. Kini, luka-luka di tubuh nya masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Sebetulnya, ia tak suka dengan seks hardcore. Namun, ia akan mendapat bayaran lebih bila melayani seks hardcore dan ia membutuhkan uang itu bagi keluarga nya.

"Shizune-san, aku akan mengambil libur hari sabtu nanti"

"Libur ? Apakah adik mu berulang tahun ?"

"Ya"

Shizune mengangguk maklum. Naruto adalah pekerja keras dan hanya mengambil libur dua kali dalam setahun ketika pekerja lain nya mengambil libur minimal satu kali dalam sebulan. Naruto tak pernah menceritakan hal apapun mengenai kehidupan pribadi nya selain kedua adik nya yang bahkan tak disebutkan nama nya.

"Tolong sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ku untuk adik mu, Ruki-san"

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menyampaikan pada nya"

.

.

Naruto memasuki sebuah kamar hotel mewah bersama seorang pria bersurai raven dengan iris onyx. Pria itu memiliki wajah tampan dan Naruto cukup yakin bila banyak gadis yang menyukai pria itu. Mungkin, para pecinta sesama jenis pun akan langsung tertarik ketika melihat pria itu.

Seharusnya, pria itu dapat bercinta dengan siapapun yang diinginkan nya dan Naruto tak habis pikir mengapa ia ingin bercinta dengan seseorang dengan membayar.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu juga memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Wajah nya sangat menawan dan Naruto sedikit kecewa karena pria tampan seperti itu ternyata merupakan seorang sadism. Setelah ini, ia akan merasakan kesakitan di sekujur tubuh nya dan ia harus menutupi nya dari kedua adik nya.

"Sasuke-san, apakah kau menginginkan untuk melakukan nya dengan kondom atau tanpa kondom ?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke-sama",sergah pria itu sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-sama"

"Hn. Apakah biasanya kau melakukan seks dengan kondom ?"

"Tentu saja"

Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangan dan mencengkram pipi nya dengan kasar serta membenturkan kepala Naruto ke tembok dan menahan tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangan serta menindih tubuh Naruto.

Kepala Naruto terasa sakit dan ia meringis serta berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu,dobe. Gunakan kondom untuk keamanan ku"

"Baiklah, Sasuke-sama"

"Bagus. Cepat persiapkan diri mu dan kita akan langsung memulai nya"

Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk melepaskan pakaian nya. Terlihat tubuh berotot milik pria itu dan Naruto menjilat putting Sasuke perlahan sebelum melepaskan celana Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap nya dengan tajam dan mendorong pundak Naruto hingga ia jatuh berlutut.

"Bodoh, buatlah dia menegang terlebih dahulu. Aku yang mengatur permainan kita malam ini, bukan kau",desis Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan celana Sasuke dan celana boxer milik pria itu. Terlihat alat kelamin Sasuke yang sedikit menegang dengan warna kemerahan tanpa kulup. Sepertinya, pria itu menjaga kebersihan alat kelamin nya dengan baik.

Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto hingga mengenai alat kelamin Sasuke dan mencekik nya.

"Mainkan milik ku"

"U-uh… tentu saja, Sasuke-sama"

Naruto mulai menyentuhkan jari nya dengan lembut ke titik sensitive Sasuke dan menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menyentuh alat kelamin Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pakaian Naruto dengan kasar dan hampir merobek kemeja Naruto. Naruto terus memainkan alat kelamin Sasuke dan Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto hingga membentur kasur.

"Ugh...", Naruto merintih tertahan. Sasuke menyeringai sinis dan jeritan kesakitan Naruto membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pakaian Naruto dan mencubit pinggang Naruto dengan kasar serta menarik nya ke kamar mandi. Pria itu menyalakan shower dan mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di bawah shower.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan kasar dan memaksakan lidah nya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto sambil mencekik leher Naruto dan membenturkan kepala Naruto ke dinding dengan keras.

"Ugh… Uph", Nafas Naruto terengah-engah dan ia hampir melepaskan ciuman Sasuke. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan Sasuke mendorong tubuh nya dengan keras hingga Naruto menabrak dinding

Naruto bukanlah seorang masochist dan ia tidak menikmati prosesi bercinta saat ini. Dalam seks seperti ini, sang seme sekaligus pria sadis yang akan memimpin dan Naruto akan bersikap pasif dan membiarkan sang klien melakukan apapun yang diinginkan nya. Rintihan dan air mata nya membuat klien nya semakin bernafsu dan memperlakukan nya semakin kasar.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya dan menjilat wajah Naruto serta mengigit leher nya dengan keras hingga berdarah.

"Aargh… Sakit", Naruto menyentuh punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan gigitan nya setelah puas dan mengigit dada Naruto hingga berdarah. Naruto kembali mengerang dan pria itu mengigit semakin keras.

"Sasuke-sama, kau boleh melakukan apapun asal tak melukai wajah ku"

"Aku sudah membayar mu dan kau adalah milikku malam ini"

"Kumohon, Sasuke-sama", Naruto memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan menonjok lengan Naruto serta menendang lutut nya dengan keras hingga Naruto terjatuh.

"Kau berani memerintah ku, pelacur ?! Aku akan memberi pelajaran untuk mu"

Sasuke memukul dan menendang tubuh Naruto hingga membiru dan beberapa mulai berdarah. Ia juga mencakar tubuh Naruto dengan kuku panjang nya yang terawat hingga Naruto kesakitan dan menyentuh kulit nya yang berdarah.

"Sakit, Sasuke-kun", ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir merah nya terus merintih dan terkesan sensual di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik leher Naruto dan membuat pria itu berdiri dengan paksa dan kembali memagut bibir pria itu dan mengakhiri ciuman dengan mengigit bibir Naruto hingga berdarah.

Naruto tak menyembunyikan air mata nya. Ia benar-benar kesakitan dan merasa ingin mati. Ia bersumpah untuk tak mengalami rasa sakit seperti ini lagi, namun ia tetap melayani segala jenis klien, termasuk klien yang membuat nya kesakitan seperti ini.

Di saat seperti ini, pikiran Naruto menerawang jauh dan ia membayangkan diri nya tengah berada di rumah dengan nyaman ketikan Sasuke memukul nya bertubi-tubi.

"Kau menangis, brengsek ? Air mata mu membuatku terangsang"

"Sasuke-kun", gumam Naruto dengan bibir bengkak.

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke menarik nya menuju bath tub dan ia memasukkan alat kelamin nya dengan paksa ke anus Naruto. Anus Naruto tak siap menerima penis Sasuke dan mulai berdarah ketika Sasuke melakukan penetrasi dengan paksa hingga seluruh penis nya berhasil masuk ke dalam anus Naruto.

Naruto memaksakan diri mengoyangkan tubuh nya dan meringis kesakitan. Sasuke tak berencana mengeluarkan alat kelamin nya dalam waktu dekat dan Naruto menangis serta menjerit keras ketika Sasuke memeluk tubuh nya dari belakang.

.

.

Naruto membersihkan tubuh nya dan berendam dengan air hangat di atas bath tub. Sasuke memaksa nya bercinta dua ronde sekaligus dan pria itu membiarkan nya beristirahat sejenak untuk membersihkan tubuh

Naruto menggosok tubuh nya dengan sabun dan ia meringis ketika sabun mengenai luka-luka nya yang memerah. Beberapa bagian kulit nya menipis dan beberapa berdarah, termasuk bibir nya.

Air mata Naruto kembali menetes dan ia menangis. Di saat seperti ini, ia merasa berdosa dan bersalah pada kedua orang tua nya yang telah meninggal dan kedua adik nya.

Entah apa yang dapat dilakukan Naruto bila kedua adik nya mengetahui profesi nya dan kecewa atau bahkan memaki nya dengan kata-kata paling kasar.

Tubuh nya terasa benar-benar sakit dan anus nya terluka dan berdarah. Setelah ini, ia akan berkunjung ke dokter dan menyembuhkan luka nya. Ia merasa ingin pingsan akibat kesakitan meskipun ia tetap harus melakukan nya lagi bila Sasuke meminta nya.

Maafkan aku, okaa-san, otou-san. Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya perlahan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengusap tubuh nya dengan lembut menggunakan handuk serta memakai piyama sutra, pakaian tidur nya saat bekerja.

Ia menggantung handuk milik nya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlihat Sasuke yang berbaring di atas kasur dan menoleh ketika terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Kau sudah selesai ?"

"Ya, Sasuke-sama"

"Apakah kau ingin melakukan nya lagi, Sasuke-sama ?"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto serta menyentuh leher Naruto dan kembali menahan nya dengan kedua tangan serta mendekatkan wajah nya, "Kau serius ingin menantang ku ? Aku siap memulai ronde ketiga saat ini"

Naruto meringis ketika Sasuke menyentuh leher nya yang terluka akibat bekas gigitan pria itu.

"Bisakah anda menunda nya sebentar, Sasuke-sama ? Maaf, namun saya perlu mempersiapkan diri dan beristirahat sejenak"

"Kau tidak kuat, hn ?",Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Tidak. Namun luka-luka di tubuh saya masih basah"

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan melemparkan sebuah kotak P3K pada Naruto.

"Untuk sementara tutuplah luka-luka sialan mu dengan benda itu"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama"

Naruto menerima kotak P3K itu dan mulai menutupi luka-luka nya dengan obat merah sambil duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Bagaimana bila kau menjadi pelayan seks pribadi ku ?",ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Aku akan membayar dua puluh juta ryo perbulan dan kau dapat tinggal di apartemen ku. Aku juga akan memberikan mobil prbadi untuk mu"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Penghasilan perbulan nya hanyalah dua juta lima ratus ribu ryo. Bila sedang beruntung, ia bisa mendapat lima juta ryo per bulan. Sasuke memberi uang empat kali lipat penghasilan nya dan ia tidak perlu melayani banyak orang sehingga kesehatan nya akan lebih terjamin.

"Bisakah aku tinggal di apartemen itu bersama adik-adik ku ? Aku takkan mau bila kau tak membiarkan mereka tinggal disana"

"Kau memiliki adik ?"

"Ya, namun mereka tak tahu pekerjaan ku, Sasuke-sama",tatapan Naruto meredup sejenak.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja. Aku tak peduli asalkan mereka tak menganggu kinerja mu untuk memuaskanku"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan berkata dengan ekspresi serius,"Aku menerima tawaran mu. Namun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan kepada keluarga ku"

Sasuke tertawa sinis dan mencengkram pipi Naruto, "Kau mencoba mengancam ku, hn ? Apakah kau tidak tahu siapa aku hingga berani mengancam ku ?"

Naruto menundukkan kepala. Sasuke terlihat semakin menyeramkan bila sudah seperti ini.

"A-aku tahu. Namun, aku tetap tak akan membiarkanmu menganggu keluarga ku tak peduli siapapun kau",Naruto mengutarakan ancaman nya dengan tegas tanpa menatap Sasuke. Ia khawatir bila Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruko dan Kurama.

"Tch… siapa nama mu, dobe ?"

"Ruki"

"Nama asli mu, bodoh"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Mulai minggu depan kau dapat menempati apartemen yang kuberikan. Aku akan menemui mu lagi setelah ini"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia telah mengambil resiko untuk menjadi pelayan seks pribadi Sasuke dan ia berharap bila Sasuke tak terlalu sering bercinta dengan cara menyakiti nya.

-TBC-

Author's Note :

Apakah fanfict ini termasuk BDSM (author ga ngerti apa itu BDSM) ? Ada salah satu reader di fanfict lain yang minta agar author ngebuat fict BDSM & memunculkan sadism. Berhubung sesuai dengan request Ryuuki-san, maka author memutuskan pilih tema begini.

FYI, buat readers yang penasaran, anggap lah satu ryo sama dengan satu yen.

Mengenai nama alias, author sengaja milih nama dari personil band the GazettE. Kebetulan author suka banget dengan band rock genre visual kei & milih nama dari para personil karena merasa cocok aja dengan nama inisial karakter di fict ini.

UzumaKI NaRUto = Ruki

KAkashI = Kai


End file.
